The muggle bond
by Potterabbeytheory
Summary: A muggle and her ties with the magical world. Friendship/Romance/Family.


*Hello ! This is my first ever fanfiction based on an idea I got at 2 AM today. I have not intended to copy the story of any other writer here. With the high probability of it happening with 1000s of stories on HP franchise, I apologize in advance If that is the case. Also, all characters except for the OC belong to JK Rowling. Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors. *

Chapter 1

She twirled the ring on her finger and paced the backyard of 11  
Grimmauld place, a house whose members had conveniently won a weekend getaway at a nearby resort. She glanced at her watch every few seconds and wrung her hands in impatience. She seemed nervous and fidgety and slightly emotional as she bent to hold her knees and heave slightly.

She heard the side gate open and looked to see a wizened old man walk through.  
"Sir, I thought there was a miscommunication ! I'm so glad you are here "  
"Ah... Good to see you too, Samantha. Got held up with some minor troubles. I hope you are ready for what the evening holds"  
"Waited 13 long years to hear from you, Professor. Can't say I'm not nervous but I'm also restless to see them all"  
"Well then, hold my hand, close your eyes and walk"  
Samantha did what was asked and felt herself being squeezed for 2 long seconds. Dumbledore asked her to open her eyes and found herself in an unkempt backyard of a worn out house. She clenched Dumbledore's fingers with a grip the old man found not surprising. He broke down the wards and invited her in.  
"Shall we, Samantha. But let me suggest you stay in the adjoining larder while I break the news of your return. Sirius is still not open to seeing a lot of people. You may barge in when he says he would like to meet you though" Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile and a gentle shoulder squeeze before closing the wards walking into the kitchen.  
"Professor! How did you come in ? And you are an hour early for the meeting ... "  
Samantha overheard a woman's voice and Dumbledore calling her Molly and requesting her to bring Sirius and Remus into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she heard Sirius' voice "you asked to see Remus and me, professor ?Remus is out to get some potions and should be back before the meeting starts. What can I help you with ?"  
"Sirius, do you remember Samantha Bond ?" Said Dumbledore getting straight to the point. Samantha had her ears to the kitchen door not wanting to miss a word.  
"Of course I do. She is not someone who one forgets"  
" I'm glad you remember, Sirius. Well would you like to meet her ? She is in town and " Sirius cut him mid sentence.  
" It would be an early Christmas to meet her, professor. But will she ever want to see me after what transpired all those years ago?"

"Why wouldn't I Sirius" Samantha questioned walking into the kitchen unable to contain herself anymore. She was shocked looking at the shell of a man who was once the epitome of life and handsomeness. His cheeks were gaunt and his eyes were hollow with dark circles and he looked emancipated. Her chest constricted and her eyes burnt with tears at his sorry sight and she collapsed into a chair sobbing at all that she had lost more than a decade ago.  
"Samantha.." Sirius was at her side in seconds and enveloped her with his now bony arms and let her sob into his chest.  
It was almost 15 minutes later that her sobs had subsided and she noticed Dumbledore gone and Sirius also had tear stained cheeks  
"I'm sorry" she murmured. "Didn't mean to slobber all over your shirt."  
He gave her a quick kiss on her head and walked over to bring her some chocolate. Chocolates of the magical world were always much more special Samantha felt helping herself.  
"How are you, Sirius" she asked.  
"Never been better in 10 years, Sam. How about you ? What have you been upto ? "  
" I work for the British Intelligence Services. I'm now Agent Bond so I realized my dream of becoming the lady 007". Both smiled at the memories of her dragging them to James Bond movies and getting them to watch Sherlock Holmes on the Telly.  
"Professor Dumbledore said the order restarted again and asked if I was willing to offer my services and input from the non magic side and here I am"  
" if only he would let me offer my services."  
"He told me you are upset about being locked at home. You are the closest thing to a father for Harry, Sirius. Now don't tell me that's all the more reason you need to protect him. There are others who are doing it and you aren't helping him by giving him worry that you'll be hearded back to Azkaban or killed. The boy deserves a constant source of comfort and it needs to be you. "  
Sirius grunted and bent his head in reluctant acceptance while Samantha patted his arm.  
"Is this THE ring ?" Sirius asked lifting her palm.  
"Haven't taken it off for a day" Samantha murmured, her eyes clouding again. "How is he?"  
"Not very good but not as bad as a few years ago. You'll see". Sirius answered.  
Her heart constricted again and she laid her head on the table trying to console herself. Oh, if only Dumbledore had let her stay in touch. She closed her eyes and sighed while tears pooled on the table at quite an alarming rate.

Please let me know what you make of the story so far. I intend for this fic to have a happy ending but I'm torn on bringing in Tonks. All thoughts appreciated.


End file.
